


Лето 1976

by Ost_Wind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Teenage Severus Snape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ost_Wind/pseuds/Ost_Wind
Summary: Совсем короткая зарисовка на тему "Если хоть кому-то было бы не наплевать на Северуса".Условия АУшки, которое не совсем очевидно из текста: Эйлин Принц была близкой родственницей Поттеров.
Kudos: 7





	Лето 1976

Когда Нюниуса в первый раз приводят в дом Поттеров, он выглядит как изъеденный лишаем щенок. Волосы неровно остриженные будто садовыми ножницами - без привычной завесы сальных патл он выглядит еще более жалким. На щеке наливается фиолетовым огромный синяк — потом ночью Джеймс подслушивает разговор родителей в гостинной, когда папа с яростью в голосе говорит, что на заднице у него тоже живого места нет. Папа клянется, что убьет этого отвратительного маггла - как только тот выйдет из тюрьмы.

Нюниус от него шарахается и смотрит зашуганно. Его родители носятся с ним так, что через неделю он начинает снова напоминать человека. Приличная одежда, почти нормальная короткая стрижка, прописанная целителем батарея из зелий после каждого приема пищи… Но Джеймс не глуп и замечает, что больше всего Снейп расцветает не от всего этого, а от внимания его родителей. Отец целыми днями позволяет ему сидеть в его кабинете, потому что “Северус тихо читает и не мешает мне работать”. Джеймс кипит от гнева, хотя еще недавно ни за что не променял бы квиддичное поле на скучный кабинет отца.

Он не трогает его — Снейп все равно сначала выходил из комнаты либо для приемов пищи, либо вместе с одним из его родителей. У Джеймса летом есть занятия поинтереснее. Поэтому они так и не говорят толком после конца занятий. Отец проводит с ним серьезный разговор о том, что кроме них у Северуса никого нет. Джеймс с понимающим видом кивает и на какой-то момент ему даже искренне становится жалко придурка. Неудачи, по-видимому, преследуют его с рождения. Это также странным образом снимает часть вины с Джеймса — такому, как Нюниус, просто положено быть жертвой и дома, и в школе.

Все меняется, когда в конце июля в гости приезжает Сириус. Уговорить его сумасшедших родителей отпустить его было так сложно, что теперь они собираются использовать эти две недели по полной. В поместье Поттеров есть, кажется, каждая вещь, способная развлечь шестнадцатилетних подростков. Но через несколько дней даже новые скоростные мётлы слегка наскучивают. Тем более, что в одной из комнат прячется старое и любимое развлечение. 

Джеймсу очень не хотелось, но он не мог отказать гостю. Сириус, в отличии от него, никогда не утруждает себя угрызениями совести. Они не ловили его специально (делать аналог карты мародеров для поместья было бы муторно и бессмысленно). Каким бы большим не был дом, рано или поздно они должны были столкнуться. Снейп, когда их увидел, посмотрел обреченно, будто только этого и ожидал, да прижал к груди очередную стопку книг - будто те могли его защитить.

Джеймс уже и забыл, как приятно было загнать Нюниуса в угол и наблюдать за метаниями перепуганных глаз. Сириус, тот и вовсе наслаждался немного чересчур, но лучшему другу Джеймс готов был простить это маленький грех.

—Интересно, трусы у тебя тоже теперь новые или в этом все так же не изменяешь привычкам? — заходится в смехе Сириус, и тут же предлагает проверить и, даже не вспоминая на этот раз про волшебную палочку, с легкостью скручивает руки Нюниуса за его спиной…

Папа прерывает развернувшуюся сцену. От его крика трясуться старинные вазы в коридоре. Сириуса он отправляет домой, не позволив даже собрать вещи. “Больше я никогда не желаю видеть тебя в своем доме” — чеканит отец у самого камина, а у Сириуса дрожат губы. 

Для Джеймса оставшееся лето сливается в одно долгосрочное наказание.


End file.
